


Red and Blue Make Purple

by Anns_Revenge



Series: Red Family [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Hiatus, Multi, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: A one-shot series about Otoya, Haruka, and Tomochika, aka the redfamily. Just little snippets of their life before and after the events of Meet me in Tokyo. Warnings Family fluffy, lowkey Otoya/Tokiya, and randomness.





	1. Of Sisters and Homework

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend, myself, and a few reviewers from fanfiction all disliked the end to Meet Me in Tokyo. So enjoy this spin-off series of fluffy oneshots.  
> Requests can be made to see certain things.  
> We do get busy, so no guarantees or promises to update weekly.  
> Enjoy  
> SK  
> PS Disclaimer- The idea of the redfamily (Which is inspire by liverpepper's awesomeness) is mine, nothing else.

_Post-MMIT_

Haru loved her sister to pieces. For Tomo there was little she wouldn't do. But her patience always wore thin for her older twin once the long haired teen bounced through the front door after practice.

Tomo kicked off her dirty cleats and headed straight for the couch. She had mud in her hair, on her face, and everywhere else, but her favorite soap opera was on and she refused to miss it.

"Tomochika!" Haruka yelled, her hands sliding of her hips as she brushed her apron clean of any food. "Dad will be home soon, you have to do your homework."

"Oh no!" The older one feigned fear. She pulled her legs up to her chest and huddled up to one side of the couch. "Miss valedictorian is after me."

"Tomo be serious. Dad gets mad when you slack on homework."

She threw her legs out, letting them land on the other half of the couch. "You know what's more serious than homework? That stage fright of yours." She wagged her finger in Haruka's face.

"We aren't talking about me!"

"I mean, how do you plan to give the farewell speech like this?" Tomo ignored her sister. "No worries, big sis Tomo will help you out."

Haruka sighed. She knew her sister was just trying to get her off track. She didn't have to worry about that stupid speech for years. Although there was no doubt in her head that she would be the one giving it. Haruka put everything she had into her school work, unlike Tomo.

"So?" Tomochika wiggled her eyebrows. Something that their dad used to do when they were younger to make them smile.

Haru puffed out her cheeks pulling the only card she had going for her. "Reiji told me that Kurosaki-sempai likes smart girls."

"You two are on a first name basis now?" She chirped happily before the realization set in and her normally bright face paled. "No way!"

"And I mean, what is he going to think when I invite him and Reiji over for a study date and you are to busy trying to get me over a silly fear?" Haru said as smugly as possible, which just ended up sounding like concern. "Well I have to finish making dinner before dad gets home from work."

"Haru..." The curly haired twin put on her best puppy face, eyes widening to the point that Haruka thought they might pop out of her head and lip quivering. "Do you think you could help me when you're done."

"Of course." She smiled at the older one.


	2. Three's Company

_Post-MMIT_

Otoya instantly regret his life decisions upon hearing the voice of his eldest daughter calling out as she apparently entered the front door. She wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours. Her soccer games usually kept her busy on the weekends. And today was the perfect day for her to be gone too. Haruka had finally decided to give Reiji a shot and let him take her out to the new cafe that had opened in town, so she was out of the house too.

So what had he done? Otoya invited his new boyfriend Tokiya over.

Ever since the little scare at the hospital they had gotten next to no time together. Sure they worked at the same company, but that wasn't the same. It wasn't like Otoya could push his boyfriend down on the couch and lovingly kiss him at work. No, that's what days off were for. And his oldest twin, with her ever cheerful disposition, had ruined the romantic moment that they had. Life was just so unfair.

Tokiya rolled his eyes once the redhead had moved. Otoya knew he loved the girls, but this was just poor timing. He lifted himself up and tried to pretend whatever was playing on the T.V. was intereasting while the redhead sighed.

"Dad, I'm home." Tomochika called out in that sing song voice of hers. The one she always used when she was happy or something good had happened, which was almost always.

"We're in the living room." He said.

Now Tomo was just like he used to be. Completely oblivious to the mood of others around her. She couldn't tell how gloomy they were since she had almost busted them if she tried her hardest.

"Tokiya!" She shouted, entering the room with her dirty cleats on (which always made Otoya cringe), and ran up to them. Se had the biggest smile on her face even though she was covered in dirt. "How are you?"

"Why are you home so early?" Otoya retorted before Tokiya even opened his mouth.

"We lost the first match, so preliminaries are over for us." For a second she almost looked sad. Almost... Then before one could blink her smile was back and brighter than ever. "But that's okay, because now I get to spend time with Tokiya."

The bluenette smiled at her. "You should change. Mud isn't really your color."

She blushed. 'Fine but don't do anything fun without me."

The second she left Otoya buried his face into the crook of Tokiya's neck. "Sorry."

Ichinose smiled. "Ah, the joys of being a parent."

* * *

"Let's play Uno." Tomochika suggested. A light blue towel still haphazardly hung from her neck, her long hair dripping wetting her back until it was soaked.

"That's fine." Tokiya mumbled.

"Why didn't you dry your hair?" Otoya stood and reached out for her. "What are you five?"

"Aw. Daddy." She widened her eyes at him. "It takes so long to blow dry and I didn't want Tokiya to leave before I was done."

The oldest red head rolled his eyes. "Go get the game and the blow dryer."

His daughter smiled at him and ran off.

"I'm really sorry about this." Otoya apologized.

Tokiya laughed. "Why are you sorry? I love your girls as much as I love you."

* * *

"Uno!" Tomochika chimed out. She bounced up and down before sitting back down on her knees

"I don't think so." Tokiya said with a deadpan face, he sat cross-legged opposite of her on the floor.. "Draw four."

"NO!" Tomo yelled dramatically.

Otoya laughed at them. He had been blow drying the long red curls, so he sat out the first five games, which went surprisingly quick as Tokiya won all of them.

"No fair." The girl cried.

"Just admit it." Tokiya hid his smirk with the two cards that made up his hand. "I'm the Uno master."

"Never!" She drew her four after her mini tantrum.

Two sets of eyes fell on the father at the same time as if there was a sudden realization.

"Otoya are you going to join in the next game?"

"No I don't-"

"Please daddy." Tomo quickly interrupted. "Please please please!"

Otoya let out another sigh. This was not the way that he imagined his and Tokiya's date going. "Fine, But you should know that until the true master gets home i am the best."

"The true master?"

"Haru is totally not the true master!"

Otoya smiled slyly. "Should we get the board?"

"No." Tomo deflated a little.

Tokiya laughed. "We'll have to keep playing till she gets home. Then I'll show you guys."

Both redheads looked at him with faces of absolute defeat. "Good luck with that."


	3. He's Still Mine, Right?

_Post-MMIT_

A sixteen year old Haruka had a lot on her mind, as per usual. She had to think about club activities, helping her older sister with the homework that she knew Tomo didn't finish, and what prep school she wanted to go to (Otoya had told her that she could pick any school that she wanted). But what was mostly on her mind was the blue haired man standing a few feet away from her, looking at the cutesy cafe sign.

She went to say something to him, but closed her mouth after she realized that he had no idea what to talk to him about. Sure she talked to him a lot, but never without one of the members of her family present. She didn't want to accidentally say something wrong. After all, she had encouraged her dad to ask him out.

She really did like Tokiya Ichinose. He seemed like a good person, but there were also thing that worried her. She was afraid if she confronted him with any of her worries that he would simply blow her off or get really upset at her.

She turned away from him, choosing to take the long route home. She didn't want to confront him. She didn't need to. It really wasn't her place.

"Haru?"

The little redhead looked back at him after he called to her. He gave her a little wave and smiled brightly. He really was a friendly person once that hard shell was broken. Thankfully Otoya had saved the twins the trouble since it already seemed cracked when they met the blue haired man.

"You just came from school, right? Let's grab a snack."

She nodded and let him lead her in. They took a small booth that met at the corner of two windows. He let her sit first and then chose the seat across from her.

He really was a very kind person. Someone that Haruka had always wished her dad would meet and make friends with. Someone to bring back that real smile her father never showed. She knew Otoya smiled a lot before her mother died. And he always tried to smile at them the same way, but it must have been are for him. In fact, Haruka knew it was hard.

So in many ways she was grateful to Tokiya for showing up in their lives.

"You know, we don't get to talk much." He said breaking the silence. "There have been plenty of times I've sat with Tomo and talked while Otoya was getting something or just a little late coming home from work."

"She's very talkative." Haruka forced a smile.

"Isn't she?" He placed an arm on the table to hold up his chin while he looked out a window. "And so cheerful. I doubt she has a care in the world."

"She's always been like that."

"But you're not like her, huh?" His blue eyes peered back at her though his head remained facing the window.

"I-I guess not."

"You like to analyze things and see what's really happening. I bet you worry about little things a lot."

"I wouldn't say-"

"So tell me what's bother you. I can help."

There was that smile again. Gentle and warm. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. The man probably knew that would help her talk, it would ease the pressure.

"He's my dad." She said quietly.

"I know."

"I just want you to know that even after I get married and move away he's still mine." She tried not to cry. Her eyes and throat burned. She felt like a mother wishing her son luck on his wedding day.

"So that's it?" Tokiya sounded astonished. His face filled with shock for only a moment before he let his face fall.

The realization that it was always Haruka that Otoya leaned on hit Tokiya like a bunch of bricks. She had grown used to helping her father, letting him be sad in front of her. It was her responsibility to help him back up.

But really it wasn't.

She was just a child. She shouldn't have to deal with anything but school and her boyfriend.

"He'll always be your dad. But I want to know the Otoya side. Not the dad side."

Haruka laughed letting tears rolled, which crying in a cafe was really embarrassing to her. "You're so weird.I just didn't want you to think you could steal him away. Tomo and I love him the most."

"Then we shouldn't hurt his feelings by telling him out our little date." Tokiya chuckled.


End file.
